Take Me
by ballerina-si
Summary: Jake has to choose between the one he's loved from a far or the one who's loved him from upclose. Read and Review. *NOW UPDATED!*
1. The Kiss That Changes Everything

**This is my first attempt at a GMM fan fic, sooo yeah. Enjoy! Read and Review!**  
  
**Takes place at the time of Penny and Jake's first kiss**  
  
Title: Take Me  
  
Summary: Jake has to make a decision between the one he has loved from afar or the One who has loved him from up close.  
  
Rating: PG- For now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Good Morning Miami, I only use this for my personal enjoyment and do not make any sort of money off of it, so don't sue. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was just like any other day at Good Morning Miami, everyone was working and just like most times everyone seemed to be too busy to notice what was really going on in the office, personally of course. But Dylan could see it, and she could feel it in the air. Every day she found herself falling more and more in love with him. It had been almost 4 months since Jake had moved to Miami and become her new boss. Though these four months had been probably the best 4 months of her life, they had also probably been the worst, the most confusing. She had been so happy with Gavin and so content to spend the rest of her life with him and when he had proposed she had been able to say yes without any hesitation. But now she wondered if she had made the right decision. The rest of her life, that was a long time to be committed to a man whom she was unsure about. "Damn it Jake," she thought "why'd you have to do this?" Just then she looked over to Jake's office, wondering what he was thinking? Was he thinking about her? Did he love her too? And all she saw was Penny, then she realized that wasn't it at all. It was Penny and Jake, and they were kissing!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the kiss ended and Penny left the office Jake looked up and realized that Dylan was just standing there. She had seen everything! All of a sudden his head started to spin, as he thought about what had just happened. He had kissed Penny. Penny, his assistant Penny. His confidant, the one whom he told everything. She knew the real him, she had been supporting him from the very beginning, watching him as the nervous wreck that he was as he obsessed over Dylan. All the while she had been in love with him. And though he had never thought about Penny that way, all of a sudden it didn't seem so wrong. He had worked so hard to try to get Dylan, and yet the most real contact he had ever really had with her was a deep conversation and a "boink" on the head. Sure, there was the kiss at the office Halloween party, but she had thought he was Gavin, so it didn't really count. With Penny he didn't have to work, he had never tried to impress her, yet somehow he had. But as he started to imagine himself with Penny, only one thing came to mind "you're in love with Dylan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Jake drove home he tried only to concentrate on the road ahead, but he just couldn't seem to focus. "I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You" by Savage Garden was playing on the radio and all he could do was think about Dylan. All his life he had dreamed about someone like her. She was so perfect and when he decided to stay in Miami he knew that she would be worth it. But was she really? She obviously didn't want to be with him, after all, she was engaged to Gavin. He was almost glad that she had never figured out that the book and the message at Christmas were from him. What would she have done if she had found out how he really felt? She'd laugh at him. That's what she would probably do. She would think it was a silly kiddy crush and say how cute he was and how flattered she was, but that she was with Gavin.  
  
Suddenly Jake was disturbed from his thoughts, as the ditch on the side of the road seemed to come up to meet him. He could see another car sitting on the car and the side appeared to be smashed in. He could hear sirens in the distance, but it all seemed so surreal, he wasn't sure if it was reality or whether he was dreaming. All he knew was one thing, he wanted Penny there. Then he blacked out.  
  
After what seemed like only a few short moments Jake awoke. At first he was confused as to where he was, but after seeing all the machines around him and the IV in his arm he quickly figured out that he was in the hospital. It all came flooding back to him, kissing Penny, thinking of Dylan, the crash, and then. Penny. The last thing he could remember was thinking of Penny, wanting her there with him. Then, as if summoned by some magical force, he saw her standing at the door holding out the newest Out Lady Peace CD. "Hey Penny," he said, "for me?"  
  
"Yeah, here," she replied as she tossed him the CD and then gave him a brand new Discman that she had picked out. "I'm not really on to buy flowers, so I figured music would be the next best thing. Plus, music doesn't wilt."  
  
"Aww, thanks Penny, I love it," he said. He would have never expected anything like this. It was completely original and somehow, so personal. It was better than flowers any day.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't get too used to it. Next time you're buyin' me the present," she stated as she sat down in the chair beside his bed.  
  
"You know, you were the last thing I thought of before I passed out," he told her  
  
"Wow! Great to know you were thinking of me while bleeding from the head about to go unconscious," she said. "What were you thinking? I wonder if I had a message that Penny didn't give me?"  
  
He knew that she was joking, but for some reason her voice sounded almost cold. Almost as if she knew that he had been thinking about Dylan just before. "Not quite Penny," he said softly. "I was wishing you were there." With that he leaned up and kissed her. A soft, gentle, kiss to let her know that this was real. He knew it now. She was the one that he wanted to be with. Dylan was a nice dream while it lasted, but Penny was a much better reality.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**AN: The story's not done, for any Jake and Dylan fans don't worry you never know what will happen and for those Jake and Penny fans, well here you go!** 


	2. Life After Dylan

"Take Me"  
  
Chapter 2- Life after Dylan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me. I just love this show and use it for my own personal enjoyment  
  
Summary: Jake and Penny have just gotten together after a bad car accident. Jake is in the hospital  
  
The phone rang just as Dylan had put her eggs on the stove. "Crap!" she thought, "great timing. It's probably some stupid solicitor that calls to piss you off during diner" but when she answered the phone she found something very different.  
  
"Is this Dylan Messinger?" the voice on the other line asked  
  
"Yes." she replied  
  
"Hello Miss Messinger, My name is Allyson Lockhart, I'm calling from Miami general hospital in regards to your friend Jake. Don't worry, everything's fine, but one of your co-workers Frank was here earlier and he mentioned that you and Jake seemed to have a very strong connection and that he might like to have you here."  
  
"Oh my god." She said in shock. "Yeah, hold on I'll be right there." She left the apartment faster than she ever had before and raced down to the hospital, hoping to god that he would really be okay. She stopped by the cafeteria to get what she knew to be his favorite coffee and then went straight to his room. "Jake! She exclaimed, "what happened?"  
  
"Well." he said "As you know, Penny and I had this.thing. and then you saw and I freaked out, and I don't know why I freaked out because I really shouldn't have because after all, we're just friends right, so why would I care about whether or not you saw me and Penny kissing and then..." Jake continued to babble on telling the story somewhat, not making any sense the rest of the time, but Dylan wasn't really listening. She knew he was okay and that's what mattered, and as interested as she really was in finding out what had happened her mind couldn't help but wander. "Only friends. that's all we'll ever be, as long as we're stuck in this deadlock situation. He'll never admit to anything, I'm with Gavin and I'm too scared to leave him for Jake. I thought he liked me, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was misreading him and he really has been after Penny this whole time."  
  
The rest of that night they talked, they talked about everything, well, almost everything. They talked about their childhoods, their families, everything except their current and potential relationships. It was just too hard. As much as Jake wanted to tell Dylan exactly what he felt he knew that she would never feel the same way, and that now he was with Penny, he had to be faithful to her. Dylan almost cracked and told Jake how she felt, but something inside of her stopped her, almost as if she knew that he was with Penny now, and nothing could ever come of their little flirtations.  
  
When Jake awoke the next morning Dylan was sleeping in the chair next to him. He was a little surprised to see that she had stayed, but glad none the less. It was nice to have someone there with him. The doctors were planning on releasing him this morning, so he could get back to work. He was excited that he would be getting to see Penny again, but he almost felt guilty for thinking about Penny when Dylan was the one who had stayed the night with him. Suddenly he saw movement beside him Dylan had woken up. "Morning," he said "ready to go to work?"  
  
"What?" She replied "Work? Jake, we're in the hospital"  
  
"Yeah Dylan, I know, but the doctors are releasing me, so we can go in to work. Actually, I was sorta hoping you could give me a ride, seeing as my car is totaled."  
  
"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" She asked. "You know, with the whole Penny situation." Right.. He thought, Penny, yeah. She probably would not like that too much, and he didn't want to screw things up with her. Things were too good right now. "yeah, ok" he said "I'll call Penny to come get me"  
  
"Bye Jake" she said sweetly "see you at work." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, though it was perfectly innocent, Jake felt electricity run up and down his body.  
  
"No!" he thought "no more Dylan." I'm with Penny now. He used the phone to call her and about an hour later after signing out of the hospital and going for a cozy, yet slightly romantic breakfast they arrived at work. Everyone was worried about Jake, but more than that, everyone (except Dylan of course) was more concerned with the fact that Jake and Penny had come in holding hands. They had totally forgotten that no one knew about them yet, but really didn't care. Frank was totally mind blown "wow! I thought you liked Dylan."  
  
"Shut-up Frank" Jake thought, this is not what I need. Gavin seemed to be relieved knowing that now that Jake and Penny were together he would stop trying to get Dylan and Claire was well. Claire. The two quickly escaped in to Jake's office where they continued their make-out session that had been interrupted earlier by the need to actually get to the office. "So," Jake said raising his eyebrow "how bout we do something tonight?"  
  
"Something like what?" Penny asked, wanting him to say exactly what he was planning, but knowing that he never would.  
  
"I dunno, just something" he replied. "It's a surprise."  
  
"Well, alright then" she answered and they went back to making out.  
  
That night Jake picked Penny up at 7:00 sharp. She looked gorgeous, prettier than he had ever seen her before. "Wow," he said "you look incredible." He handed her 2 red roses. "hmm," she thought "2 roses. interesting. never seen that before." If it was anyone other than Jake she might have questioned it, but seeing as it was him, she knew that it was probably just a normal part of his every day weirdness.  
  
"Thanks" she replied, "now tell me where we're going" Of course, Jake never cracked. What he had planned was more than she had ever expected, especially for a first date. At first he told her that they just had to stop by Dylan's for a minute, knowing that would get her angry. Just as she starting complaining about how this was supposed to be a night about them he pulled in to a parking lot that was certainly not Dylan's apartment. They got out of the car and he took her to a hill in a part of a field where he had set up a picnic area, as she sat down she realized that there were 4 more roses scattered on the blanket. It clicked 2 at the apartment, and 4 here. He had given her 6 roses, "how sweet" she thought.  
  
They ate their dinner in peace, no one else around but them. They kissed, talked, and kissed some more. Then a plane flew right over their heads, not close enough to touch or anything, but probably no more than ten feet above them. "This is what I love about this place," Jake said. "The planes fly right over your heads as they take off or come in to land. It's almost magical. I found this place when I was driving around one day and I really like it. I knew it'd be perfect to bring you to."  
  
"You're amazing," Penny said. "It is perfect." They kissed some more and watched the sun set together. It really was beautiful. Then they decided it was time to pack things up. It was getting a little chilly out and it was time to go home. When Jake dropped Penny off at home, he really didn't want to leave her. He had such a great time, she was so different when she wasn't being sarcastic and mean. She really was an amazing girl.  
  
"Goodnight Penny" he said as he kissed her softly.  
  
"Uh uh" she mumbled, as the kiss grew deeper. "Tonight, you're mine." She unlocked her door and the two stumbled in as they kissed their way to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing behind.  
  
The next morning when Jake woke up he couldn't really believe what had happened. But it was real, he looked to his right and there was Penny, sleeping peacefully. "God, she's beautiful" he thought. She looked so perfect just sleeping there. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He came to Miami to find an awful television show with the lowest ratings imaginable, he decided to stay because of this perfect girl, and ended up being with the one he least expected. But he had no regrets, it turned out great and he couldn't be happier. Dylan was great to have as a friend, but Penny was an amazing girl and he felt himself starting to fall in love with her. This really was magical and Penny was right- It really was perfect.  
  
AN: That's it for now, sorry ( Don't worry, next chapter, coming soon! 


	3. Is it Worth It?

Chapter Title: Is it all Worth it?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Good Morning Miami, I merely use it for my own personal enjoyment, so don't sue me!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A fight between Dylan and Gavin changes everything. Jake/Penny, Jake/Dylan Angst.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting in his office Jake could hear the usual banter of the Good Morning Miami employees, but one thing he heard really got his attention; it was Dylan. From the moment he has walked in that morning something seemed wrong with her, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he'd bet that it had something to do with Gavin. It usually did. Besides that, Gavin had been really quiet, and that rarely ever happened, but as Jake listened closer his thoughts were confirmed. Dylan and Gavin were fighting.  
  
"How can you sign with her Gavin? Look at what she's made you do? She's an awful person with no morals!" Dylan said angrily.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, I need this right now" Gavin replied "you heard her, my career is crap! I'm the host of a low rated morning talk show and so far my most newsworthy performance has been on Fear Factor, which please remember, she got me on to! I'm sorry, I do love you Dylan, but I need this right now."  
  
"Well then maybe you don't need me," she said "Maybe it's just not right. The fact that you would even consider signing with her disgusts me. I can already see your morals starting to drift away."  
  
Gavin was becoming very angry, "and you haven't drifted?" he yelled "Your not the same person you were when we started dating, you're always distracted, and so damn defensive about everything!"  
  
"I am focused on my work Gavin, but I'm also trying to focus on our relationship. Something which maybe you could try doing once in a while. And defensive? What the hell am I defensive about?" she spewed.  
  
"Everything, you, work, Jake" he responded. "Especially Jake. Every time I make fun of him, or even mention his name you freak out, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were sleeping with him or something."  
  
"I am not sleeping with Jake!"  
  
"Well you might as well be, your completely in love with him! Everyone can see it Dylan. You've been in love with him since the day he came here, you should just admit it, then you two can go off and be together" he yelled. This caught Jake's attention very fast. Dylan was in love with him? So, all that time he had been sneaking glances at her, thinking about her and wanting to tell her how he felt, she had been doing the same?  
  
"How dare you bring Jake in to this?" Dylan fumed "he's seeing Penny, so even if I was in love with him, which I'm not, we couldn't run of and be together. Why would you say something like that? Especially when he and Penny are so happy together? Don't you see what your doing here Gavin, it's not just one relationship you're destroying, it's two!"  
  
"Well I don't know how Penny does it, it's totally obvious to anyone that he's in love with you too. That book I gave you at Christmas was from him! He's the one who wrote the inscription and he's the one who came up with the present. I believe it even said 'I love you' in it! If he's not in love with you, he sure has a screwed up way of showing it." Gavin yelled.  
  
"Fine Gavin," Dylan said calmly "If that's the way you feel, it's over." Then she ran crying in to Jake's office and collapsed on to the couch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dylan, are you ok?" Jake asked  
  
"What do you think? Gavin and I just broke up! How would you be?" She replied tearily.  
  
"Me? If I just broke up with Gavin? I don't know, relieved, happy, perhaps even ecstatic." realizing that it was probably too soon to be making fun of her now ex-love he stopped the sarcasm. "Upset, I'd be upset. You've been together a long time, breaking up is a big deal."  
  
"Exactly." Dylan responded as she stopped crying. "God Jake, I don't know how you do it, it's like every time we talk you know exactly how I'm feeling. And you always know exactly what to say. If only I'd met you before Gavin, maybe I could have skipped these years of my life and just found the right person right away." Jake felt his heart tweak, this was it, if he wanted to he could tell her right now. He knew that she would come to him. But now the question was, did he want to? What if Dylan wasn't really everything that he had imagined her being? What about Penny? Things were so perfect with her, he really didn't want to screw things up. They had taken so long to get to where they were. That's when he decided, no. He would be there to help Dylan get over this breakup, but he couldn't be with her. He had to see where this relationship with Penny was going. Penny could be the one for him, and he wasn't about to risk everything he had on Dylan. He had done that once and had ended up waiting around for too long, he wasn't going to do that again. Just then Penny entered the office.  
  
"Hey Jake! Ready to go?" she asked? Then she looked down and saw Dylan "ohh, sorry, I didn't realize."  
  
"No! Penny, it's ok. Don't worry about it, don't let me stop you."  
  
"Listen, Dylan, I'm really sorry, if there's anything I can do, just let me know."  
  
"Thanks Penny, but I think I'll be ok" Dylan replied  
  
"Soooo," Jake said "we're gonna take off, will you be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, go, have a good night." Dylan responded. With that Jake put intertwined his hand with Penny's and they walked out of the office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dylan couldn't believe how stupid she felt. She had pretty much just told Jake how she felt about him, almost positive that he felt the same way, and he had ended up, yet again, leaving with Penny. How could she have let this happen? There had been sparks between them, all year there had been something, she knew it. Maybe he just had yet to realize it. Dylan realized that she just needed to tell him. If he wanted to be with her he would be, but maybe he was just as scared as she was, or maybe he just didn't want to be with her at all. Everything was so confusing, she needed a day or two to think about it.  
  
Unfortunately, work came early the next morning and Dylan knew she would have to face Jake, what she didn't expect was that the conversation they would have that morning would be the one that would change their friendship forever. 


	4. Dreams Coming True

"Take Me"  
  
Chapter 4- Dreams Coming True  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Good Morning Miami, so don't sue me!  
  
Rating- PG  
  
Summary: Jake finally realizes what he wants and exactly what he needs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake and Penny got in to work, smiling at one another, kissing in the elevator and the parking lot as if they were the only one's on the earth. After a short make out session in Jake's office, the two realized that they should probably get to work, or people, as in Claire, may start to make inappropriate comments, something Jake certainly did not want Penny to have to be subjected to. Actually, more so than Claire's comments, Jake had other things on his mind. Other things like Dylan. He called her in to his office with intentions of confessing everything to her. The fact that he was once in love with her, and that he was indeed the one that got that book for her at Christmas, and that he felt that she had the right to know that. He also intended on telling her that he had put all that behind him. His future was with Penny and that was how he wanted it. Unfortunately, none of that happened. As soon as Dylan came in to his office he froze; just like old times.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Umm, yeah, right. I umm just wanted to see how things were going. Are you ok?" he asked. "God, how could I be so stupid?" he thought. "Why can't I just tell her?"  
  
"Yeah, things are ok. I'm all moved out of Gavin's now so things are getting back to normal." She replied weakly. "Sooo is that it?"  
  
"Yeah," Jake muttered "that's it." Maybe another time. He just wasn't ready yet. He knew he had to tell her sometime and that she deserved to know, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. But just as Dylan turned around and started to leave a rush of courage came over him. It was actully quite refreshing. Not like anything before. "Dylan- wait!" he exclaimed. "I lied, that's not it. I need to tell you something, something I should have told you a long, long time ago."  
  
"Oook," she said. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm in love with you" he blurted out. "Was, I was in love with you, for a very, long time. Dylan, I moved here for you. I saw that this show needed me, but I was still planning on moving back to New York, but then, I saw you and I knew that I couldn't leave because you were so beautiful and so perfect. And I spent my days flirting with you, wanting you, waiting for you want me too. But that never happened, so I found Penny, and we're so completely happy together, but I felt like you needed to know. I wanted to tell you sooner but you were with Gavin, so I was afraid to. I was afraid of rejection. But now I realize that I have nothing to lose, except maybe your friendship, and I really don't want that to happen, but you needed to know. So there it is, all out in the open. I loved you."  
  
"So. that book? At Christmas?" she asked. He just nodded. She had thought it was weird that Gavin would do something like that. He was romantic, but not like that. He just wasn't that kind of guy. Now it all made sense. The book had been from Jake, the most romantic person she had ever met. And she knew that she loved him too. "Jake, that book was the best present I've ever gotten." She said. "It was like you knew exactly what I wanted and what you wrote inside, it was so perfect. If I had known it was you who had written that.. Never mind. It's too late."  
  
"Too late for what?" he asked "Dylan, you can't hold back now. What is it too late for?"  
  
"I don't know how to say this Jake," she said quietly. "I feel- felt- the same way. I just thought that you weren't interested. Gavin was completely right. I was totally in love with you, and it really was obvious. Especially to him I guess. I'm sorry, I know this isn't fair to you know, since you're the one in a relationship. But I guess you're right, we needed to get things out in the open instead of having these feelings just floating around."  
  
"So, you're in love with me?" he asked inching closer to her.  
  
"You're in love with me?" she asked as their eyes locked.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Still?" she asked, it was obvious that their friendship would never be the same again, she wanted to make sure that this was going to be worth it.  
  
"Always." He replied. Simple, yet so perfect. Their lip met and they kissed unlike anything they had ever experienced before. Nothing could have ever been so perfect. This truly was everything that they had ever wanted. This was their dreams coming true. 


End file.
